In the PHS terminal units or portable telephone systems (hereinafter to be referred to simply as "terminal units") there are known terminal units designed to notify the slave by vibration, or having a vibrator function. According to the vibrator function, an incoming call can be informed to the user even under the situation where no incoming call sound can be released such as during a conference, where the radio terminal unit is kept in a pocket, or a incoming call sound is less easily heard due to the circumference noise and the like.
However, while the vibrator function is convenient as above, it has the following problems.
For instance, assuming the case of the incoming call of a terminal unit occurring under the state of the vibrator function being set during the charging thereof, the following problems are involved.
(1) Due to the vibration of the terminal unit, uncomfortable vibration noise is issued from the space between the charger and the desk or between the terminal unit and the charger.
(2) Due to the vibration of the terminal unit, the charging terminal of the power supply section wears out.
(3) The terminal unit along with the charger moves and can fall from the desk or the like, resulting in destruction.
(4) In a case that a function capable of responding to the incoming call simply by taking up the terminal unit from the charger, i.e., so-called quick talk function is set, the charging terminals of the charger and the terminal unit show repeated non-contact and contact due to vibration, thus making arbitrary response to the incoming call against the user's will, and further immediately off-hooking following the response.
(5) In a case that the charger is of a type to judge the completion of charging by the timer, notwithstanding the completion of the charging, the actions of non-contact and contact of the charging terminal are repeated, thereby causing the display indicate charging again, leading to a danger of continuation of over-charging.
Furthermore, besides the above charging, at the time of the connection with other apparatuses (e.g., in case of a direct connection of the terminal unit with the computer), vibration of the terminal unit may be liable to give ill effect on the apparatuses to be connected.
As described above, according to the conventional communication terminal devices, when, for example, charging or the like is performed using a power supply unit contact type charger under the state of the incoming call information function by vibration being set, problems are involved such as to generate uncomfortable vibration noise by vibration information of the incoming call or abrasion of the charging terminal at the power supply section, and so on.